


Gone

by YuunaFiction



Category: Naruto, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, But Kurama is the bestest boy and we love him, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Depression, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, It's going to be okay, Like seriously hug him, M/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragic Romance, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, Violence, eventually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: Faced with the horrible and inevitable fact that Naruto's soul will be destroyed, Kurama makes the heart-breaking choice of saving him at the cost of his own soul... because nobody has ever deserved to live as much as Naruto, and if Kurama can spare his kit's precious soul, then it's not even a hard decision to make. In fact, it's not even a decision at all.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Glorfindel (Tolkien), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PLEASE read the tags. If what those tags tell you is not for you, then this fic is not for you.
> 
> Now, be still my poor and vulnerable heart, I know, I know, I'm a cruel mistress, but I promise that all will be well in the end... Eventually... Because everything always gets worse before it gets better. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Goddamnit...
> 
> Enjoy. (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

Kurama fights desperately against the chain around his throat – the pull of an inevitable end that he can’t accept. _Refuse_ to accept. He won’t let it end this way – he can’t! After everything they’ve been through together, he can’t let this be the end for them. For _Naruto_.  
  
**“I won’t let you!”** Kurama snarls as he digs his claws into what had once been his prison – but is now his _home_.   
  
**“YOU WON’T TAKE ME FROM HIM!”** But the chain doesn’t ease up or disappear. Instead, it tugs, and Kurama howls in pain as the very essence of his being is torn away bit by bit. The walls around him trembles and crack – and Kurama knows he's running out of time.  
  
**“Naruto!”** He reaches for the bars that had once held him at bay – now nothing more than a door that would not close – not even when they so desperately need it to. But he can still hold onto it. He can still dig deep into the seal and _hold on!_ **“Naruto! You need to stop them! Nar-”  
  
**Another tug, and Kurama yowls – his tails batting at the chain _to get it off!_  
  
**“NARUTO!”**  
  
But Naruto only screams. His voice so _loud_ and he’s in so much pain _pain PAIN-!  
  
_Naruto can’t hear him. Can’t _help_ him. And Kurama doesn’t know _what to do.  
_  
The murky water rage underneath his body. It beats upon the walls and seeps beneath the cracks under his claws. It’s draining away. Just like Naruto. Just like his life. Just like him.  
  
Kurama feels a wave of terror take hold of his heart as Naruto falls silent – the faint light of his home fading _fading…_  
  
He can’t let this be the end. He can’t! All he has to do is hold on until Naruto’s friends come to save him. Then everything will be alright again. Naruto will wake up and wonder where he is, and then Sakura will scold him for getting hurt, and then Kakashi will pat his head and say he’s happy he’s okay, and then- and then everything will be alright again!  
  
All he has to do _is hold on!  
_  
But Naruto is slipping away. The bars underneath his paws begin to groan and Kurama realizes that there’s no time to wait for Naruto’s friends to save them.  
  
Nobody is going to _save them!_  
  
Kurama lets out a wailing cry as another piece of him is torn away.  
  
This will be the death of him – of _them_. If they manage to seal them into that abomination, then everything will be lost. Him, his siblings, and… and _Naruto!_ He can feel it. He can feel how Naruto is slipping away, and if he lets go then Naruto will get sucked into the vessel with them, and if that happens then all that makes up Naruto will disappear – just like they will. Naruto’s essence is powerful but it’s nothing against the might of the Juubi.  
  
**“Naruto…!”** Kurama keens as he realizes that Naruto will be destroyed. His bright ray of sunshine will be destroyed by the merging. It’ll all be lost.  
  
The once unbreakable bars scrape against the ground – and Kurama _can’t hold on anymore please don’t break don’t break please!  
  
_The very foundation of the seal is being undone and soon, as Naruto’s life ends, so will the strength of the seal.  
  
He needs to do something! He needs to save Naruto! But he _can’t!_  
  
So he thinks of Naruto as he was when he was a small child. Alone and scared and full of sadness. He thinks of all the odds he overcame because he’s _Uzumaki Naruto!_ And he’s _going to be Hokage!_  
  
_GODDAMNIT!_  
  
The water drains away, and Kurama cries because he can’t hold on anymore and Naruto is dead, and he can’t _do ANYTHING!  
  
_The bars buckle and bend, and Kurama clings to the pipe of metal – the essence of Minato’s lifeforce – and he howls with anger, and fear, and terror, because _this is the end!  
  
_Kurama _prays_.  
  
He prays because how could this happen? How can this be the end? After everything they did? How can they survive Kaguya and die _here!?_ This wasn’t meant to happen!  
  
No! No, no _no no NO….!  
  
_**“Please!”** He sobs, **_“Please!”_**  
  
Through the tunnel there’s suddenly a faint light, but Kurama dreads, because he _knows._  
  
Like a wisp of luminous light, Naruto’s essence appears and then careens towards the abyss, but Kurama catches it, and he _wails._  
  
**_“Naruto! I won’t let go I swear! I SWEAR!”  
  
_**Naruto’s soul quiver in his hold, weak and so very, very doomed. But as Kurama holds him he understands that he can’t let him go. He can’t let Naruto disappear – no matter what. He needs to _LIVE!  
_  
So he thinks, a hundred miles a second, and searches through his vast memory of _anything_ he can do. There’s _nothing_. There’s nothing he can do to get them out of there. Once the bar gives out, they’ll get sucked into the abyss and they’ll be _gone_.  
  
But Kurama is a fox, and Naruto is a trickster by heart and if Naruto taught him anything, it’s that there’s _ALWAYS_ a way.  
  
There _has to be!_  
  
He thinks of impossible odds, impossible places, and then he _just **knows.**  
_  
Kurama gathers everything that he is, gathers it tightly around Naruto and then… then he falters, because he’s not strong enough and he _keeps losing pieces of himself!_  
  
His home crumbles, and then the wall by his right side completely falls away – but Kurama spots something there – _behind_ it. It’s bright, and colorful, and _just what he needs!  
  
_The eight spheres of light – who’ve been dormant for _so long_ – hover for a mere moment before they’re swept away in a streak of rainbow… right into Kurama’s embrace. _  
  
_Naruto’s body is useless, but it’s his _soul_ that’s important! A soul that won’t find its way to the afterlife if it’s sucked into that THING.  
  
So Kurama _PUSHES!  
  
_He pushes it out _out OUT **OUT!  
  
**_With the combined might of him and the remains of his siblings, he launches the soul of Naruto into the void – **through** the shell that keeps them all in place in this world and in the same sphere – then… then into the nothingness that Kaguya came from. To the **Unknown**.  
  
But Kurama can’t just let Naruto go. Not until he _knows_ he will be somewhere _else_ and _safe!  
  
_So he stretches himself so thin _thin thin…  
  
_And then it stops because Kurama can’t push anymore – he’s _stuck.  
  
_Like a noose tightening around his neck, Kurama screams into the darkness.  
  
**“PLEASE! HE’S GOING TO DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!”**  
  
…And the wall he met disappears, and it’s like falling, so Kurama releases Naruto from his hold, and he says _Goodbye…  
  
_Then… Then Kurama let’s go of the metal pipe as it turns to dust… and _Kurama… Kurama is **gone.  
  
  
**_

* * *

****

In a world away – emerging from a dream so deep that when he awakens Glorfindel _gasps_ for breath - he spares nigh a moment before he pushes himself _up_ and _out_ of his bed because he needs to _move_. He stumbles, and then he shivers violently against the cool wind from the open terrace connected to his private quarters. It’s not cold, but he somehow _feels_ cold to his very _bones_. It gnaws on his spine as his stomach and chest _twist_ with horror and confusion at what he's just seen.  
  
Glorfindel eases down on the floor and proceeds to lean against the side of his bed – breath uneven and hands trembling as though _he_ was the one who had clung so desperately to the weakening metal bar. He doesn’t know what it means, but he knows that it means _something_.  
  
Rare few are fortunate enough to be gifted by foresight and it is also true that _he_ isn’t. He doesn’t know what to make of it. But it's _important,_ somehow.   
  
What he saw… what he _saw…!  
  
_A beast of nine tails that… that _fought_ against a florescent indigo chain so thick and strong that it managed to circle around the large beast’s neck. Because that’s what the beast was: _large_. He’s never seen the like of anything in memory. The only creatures to come close are that of Balrogs and Dragons but even they aren’t like that beast at all.  
  
It… it was so _desperate_. So desperate to _save_ someone.  
  
Glorfindel steadies himself and then rises, tests his legs to see if he can stand without shaking, and then moves over to his desk to find a quill and parchment.  
  
It's important, he knows. Whatever had just come to him in his dream was _important_. He can’t forget. He needs to write it all down before the memory turns vague and distant.  
  
He writes – pages upon pages of what his dream showed him.  
  
Much later, Glorfindel puts down the quill on his desk and slowly rubs his wrist. He’s filled twenty-eight pages of everything he remembers. The words that were been spoken, the actions that were taken, and the world he saw through eyes not his own – no matter how little that actually was.  
  
Some of his kin, he knows, have visions. It isn’t quite the same as foresight but somewhat related. They come to them in dreams through Irmo’s power – yet he can’t recall ever hearing of a vision quite like this.  
  
But the beast with the tails _had_ done something at the end. He sent the soul of ‘Naruto’ – he believes – into the Unknown.  
  
Glorfindel runs a hand over his face and then through his long golden hair.  
  
…Why did he receive such a vision?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The answer doesn’t come to him for another year.  
  
Glorfindel stands alone outside on his terrace, thinking as he takes in the sight of the grand city of Gondolin and the vast farmlands stretching out and surrounding it when suddenly he’s not so alone anymore. It’s small, like a minor shift in the air, but Glorfindel is one of the Mighty ones, and so he notices.  
  
He turns around – expecting _something_ – and finds an elf crouched down on the _side of the wall._  
  
The stranger’s eyes widen with surprise – not expecting to be noticed. But he was, and it doesn’t look like he wants to be seen, so he swiftly _runs up the wall!?_  
  
But there’s something about the elf that makes Glorfindel’s heart leap up into his throat – memories of **_PLEASE!!  
  
_**“Wait!” Glorfindel calls because that’s _him!  
  
_But it doesn’t seem to matter so Glorfindel jumps up and onto the trellis beside his terrace, ignoring how viciously the rose thorns cuts into his hands, because he needs _to stop him!  
  
_“Please!” He calls again as he drags himself up onto the roof, “Don’t go!”  
  
The stranger comes to a stop and then slowly turns around – suspicious and frightened. Those eyes of his could not hide a thing he felt – so expressive were they.  
  
Glorfindel feels his heart race in his chest, but he doesn’t pay it any attention, because he knows who this person is. _He knows!  
  
_“I’ve seen you before.” He says, and then continues, but a part of him is unwilling to reveal it to a possible stranger so it comes out quiet and hesitant, “In a dream with a great beast of nine tails-“  
  
“He’s _not_ a beast!” The stranger spits in a burst of anger – but then his words shake with grief, “His name was _Kurama_ , and he’s not- He’s _not-_ “  
  
“You’re correct.” Glorfindel raises his hands to show that he meant no offense, “Forgive me. I… Up until this moment, I was not truly convinced of whether the dream I had was real or a figment of my imagination. But it’s real. I’ve _seen_ you before – I _saw_ how Kurama held on for you.”  
  
Naruto – because that’s the stranger's _name_ – breaks down in a sob that breaks Glorfindel’s heart.  
  
Not too fast – because Glorfindel doesn’t want to frighten him – he moves closer until he’s close enough to touch. He does, by placing a rose bitten hand on Naruto’s shoulder, and when Naruto doesn’t pull away, Glorfindel gently guides him into his arms where he can cry.  
  
And he does for a long while.  
  
“Where am I?” Naruto eventually manages to ask in between shuddering breathes, and suddenly Glorfindel _aches.  
  
_Aches for _him.  
  
_“You are on Arda.” He says and places a hand on top of Naruto’s sun-kissed hair. “On the continent of Middle-Earth.”  
  
“I don’t know where that is,” Naruto replies quietly, and there’s fear beneath those words.  
  
Glorfindel doesn’t blame him – nor does he when Naruto holds him a little tighter in fear at the prospect of being so very, very lost and alone.  
  
“I know.” He says, “I wouldn’t expect you to.”  
  
Somehow that calms the crying elf enough to hesitantly take a step back. His long hair disheveled and tangled – unused to care for such length – and his skin carry the signs of lack of baths and shelter. He looks tired and frightened, but _he’s alive.  
  
_That alone is enough for Glorfindel because that means that Kurama made it _– Kurama saved Naruto’s life –_ his _soul!  
  
_“Why am I here?” Naruto asks, steadier this time, “Where is Kurama?”  
  
Glorfindel considers the question and comes to a decision.  
  
“A year ago I awoke in the night from a rather awful dream. I didn’t know if it was real or what it meant. Visions and foresight were not entirely impossible a possibility, but it’s not something I’m personally blessed with – so I could not be certain of its importance or significance.” He admits gently, “But something told me that I would need to remember it – so I took it upon myself to write it down. You are welcome to read it, as I can now assume that it was always meant for you.”  
  
Naruto’s shoulders sag with grief and heavy burdens – but there’s a fire to his blue eyes that grows ever brighter at his words. He nods, doesn’t smile, but looks grateful all the same.  
  
“Please.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Glorfindel reads his account of what happened in his dream three times before Naruto asks him to stop. Naruto couldn’t read it on his own because the letters didn’t make any sense to him, but Glorfindel offered to read in his place – so that’s what he’d done for the better part of two hours.  
  
Naruto hasn’t said a word since. It worries him, somewhat, because Glorfindel recalls being an emotional mess after experiencing the dream despite not knowing what it meant. As someone close to Kurama, he would assume that Naruto would express more distress at the truth laid so bare.  
  
But Naruto is silent as he sits on the edge of the bed. Silent and still and Glorfindel wishes there was something he could do for him.  
  
“He did it.” Naruto finally says, but it comes out strangely flat and humorless. “He saved my life and now what? What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can’t go back – it doesn’t work that way and even if it did, I’m not a Jinchuuriki anymore which means I don’t have access to that amount of chakra even if – by some _bloody_ miracle – I could find a way back. I-“Naruto’s words die in his throat as new tears rise up and threaten to fall – but they don’t – and Glorfindel wonder if perhaps crying would make it all a little easier for him.  
  
But he doesn’t say so. Instead, he waits patiently for Naruto to gather himself once more.  
  
“I’m stuck here.” Naruto leans into his hands, and a sob shakes his shoulders.  
  
Glorfindel swiftly leaves the chair by his desk and takes a seat on the bed instead – his arms drawing Naruto close because he shouldn’t be left alone with this. It’s too much for anyone and by _Elbereth Naruto would not be alone in a foreign world when_ he _can prevent it!  
  
_He doesn’t know what he can possibly say to help Naruto with his pain, so he holds him until it’s not needed anymore.  
  
Naruto settles down – but doesn’t pull away – and instead sags a little into his arms. Exhaustion waft off him and Glorfindel wonders when he last ate and slept.  
  
“You may stay here for a long as you desire.” Glorfindel decides. If the King disagrees, well, then the King can disagree all he’d like because Glorfindel won’t let Naruto go anywhere like this. All of this had to have occurred for a reason, but even if it didn’t, he's not going to let Naruto stumble around in this world without the means to protect himself.  
  
“Thank you.” And it comes out small and vulnerable and Glorfindel holds him closer – his hand gently moving across the matted hair that would need some care and love before it would resemble an elven crown they all so famously wore.  
  
Then Glorfindel abruptly remembers he’s neglected to introduce himself.  
  
“In the haste of things, it would appear that I’ve forgotten to give you my name.” He says and can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at his lapse in decorum. “My name is Glorfindel. I am the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower.” A soft smile ghost over his features, “A star shines upon our meeting.”  
  
Naruto moves back and for a brief moment, all Glorfindel can see are eyes so very, very blue that it would be easy to mistake them for fragments fallen from the sky. But then Naruto straightens his back and shoulders a little and an air of dignity that Glorfindel is familiar with settles over him.  
  
“I’m Uzumaki Naruto. The Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”  
  
That startles Glorfindel because, although he doesn’t know where or how a village can be hidden in leaves, he recognizes that Naruto carries a title of his own – much like himself.  
  
“I am unfamiliar with the terms.” He admits and waits a moment to see if his next question would be unwanted or not. But Naruto appears understanding. “Would you be willing to clarify so that I don’t offend you in my ignorance?”  
  
“I don’t care about stuff like that.” Naruto draws his shoulders up with a slight jerk, “But it essentially means that I’m the highest-ranking person in my village.”  
  
Glorfindel thinks about that for a moment. The ‘Seventh’ appears to indicate that he’s the ‘seventh’ of his rank. Perhaps… were there six others before him like in the lines of Kings?  
  
“Would I be correct in assuming that it would be the equivalent of being the seventh King of a kingdom?”  
  
Naruto blinks slowly for a moment and then shakes his head.  
  
“Eh, No. No, not really. I suppose… It’s a bit hard to explain since we’re not from the same place but…” Naruto then falls silent for a while as he appears to contemplate how to explain – if he even wants to.  
  
Glorfindel waits, unable to conceal or halt his curiosity now that it’s been stirred. History and cultures have always been interesting to him. Learning about a whole other world certainly falls in line with his interests.  
  
“Imagine a continent.” Naruto begins, and his tone of voice soothes out a little, becomes more at ease at talking about something familiar, and Glorfindel nods, “We don’t really call the continent anything specific. Not like Middle-Earth. Instead, we call the combined countries – or kingdoms – on that continent for the Elemental Nations. There are five Great Nations – the five biggest ones that were significantly larger than the rest – and then dozens of smaller ones surrounding them. The Great Five are called The Land of Earth, The Land of Wind, The Land of Water, The Land of Lightning, and the Land of Fire. Each one is unique in that the terrain differs depending on what country you’re in. The Land of Wind, for example, is a desert. It’s an endless land full of dunes of sand and smoldering heat. The Land of Fire, on the other hand, is a country with dense forests and greenery. It doesn’t get very cold there – always spring-time or summer. That’s my home.”  
  
Glorfindel can’t quite stop his eyes from widening and silently urges Naruto to continue – which he does with a new light in his eyes – talking about his home makes him happy… or _happier_. He doubts Naruto will be truly happy for a long time, but this helps.  
  
“In The Land of Fire – though mirrored by most nations – there are two specific villages or cities of particular significance. One is where the Daimyo lives – our King, I suppose. He lives in the City of Fire and mainly governs the civilian people of the nation. On the other side of the spectrum is the Hidden Village – a city in all honesty despite its name – that governs the nation's military. The Hidden Villages are arguably the most important aspect inside of any one nation. If war breaks out between one or more nations, it’s the Hidden Villages that wage war against another Hidden Village. The Nation’s capital cities are mostly protected for the sake of the civilian portion of the population. However, inside of each Hidden Village, there’s a specific and important hierarchy at play.”  
  
Glorfindel listens and memorizes because the structure of the nation and world Naruto comes from is positively _fascinating_.  
  
Naruto turns pensive for a short while and then continues, “There are civilians inside of the Hidden Villages. They live there because, while it’s dangerous, it’s also prosperous. Typically, children enter something we call the ‘Academy’ at the age of six. There they will learn how to read, our history and mathematics. That’s the same as the civilian Academy. The difference, however, is that when they’ve spent a year and a half with those subjects, they begin their military training.”  
  
At this, Glorfindel can’t stop himself from looking appalled, and Naruto looks like he understands but continues anyway.  
  
“They learn to spar in hand-to-hand combat, they learn to wield blunt weapons, harness their chakra to start building a repertoire of expected skills they can later expand on their own – but also learn the value of teamwork. Of working together and in tandem with their future comrades _. If_ they complete their education and receive approval from their teachers – they will then proceed and enter the official military ranks by gaining the lowest military rank of Genin. Each Genin in turn ends up in a three-man team with one Jounin shinobi.” He decides to clarify after seeing Glorfindel’s brows furrow. “That’s what our soldiers are called: Shinobi.”  
  
Glorfindel nods and gestures for him to continue.  
  
“Children normally remain in that rank for a number of years before they’re ready to continue to advance in the ranks. Their tasks – or missions – as Genin typically consists of learning self-discipline and performing chores for the military and civilian population.” Naruto looks almost amused for a moment, old memories surfacing, but it quickly disappears. “For instance, a civilian family might need help with going to the market to buy food.”  
  
And suddenly Glorfindel feels a bit better at the prospect of children taking on the life of soldiers. He thinks they sound more like general helpers these _Genin_.  
  
“Once they feel ready to advance to the next rank of Chunin, they are required to go through rigorous testing that will challenge their minds, determination, ability to survive, and their resolve to succeed. If they fail, they will remain as Genin until they feel prepared to try again. If they succeed, they will no longer be part of the three-man team but instead, get registered on a general roster that will be available to handle other types of missions. That can be situations revolving around bandits, escort a merchant caravan, or similar. It’s normally a rank that face combat one way or another – if low-risk combat.“  
  
Naruto waits for a moment to see if Glorfindel follows – and he does, even if it’s a lot of information. But Naruto appears to build it up like a ladder and Glorfindel finds it helpful and easier to grasp that way.  
  
“There are two ranks above Chunin. Those are Tokubetsu Jounin and Jounin. Tokubetsu Jounin is a Chunin who doesn’t quite meet the requirements for the full skillset required of a Jounin, but who has certain aspects or a unique skill set that meet some of the requirements of Jounin. I suppose you could say they are soldiers with a particular set of skills and not necessarily well rounded – though, no less dangerous. Jounin, in turn, are Shinobi who’s considered the top-ranked soldiers of any Hidden Village. However, there _are_ those who are one step further up in the ranks, but they are soldiers who – for whatever reason – prefer or are exceptionally good at handling the really dirty missions such as assassinations and sabotage. We call them Anbu. They work exclusively with that kind of missions.”  
  
Naruto then leans back a little and supports himself with one arm. Glorfindel’s eyes still shining with interest, and Naruto finds it comforting. It was the first time talking to someone for over a year and it’s only now he realizes how lonely he’s truly been. He's never going to see the Elemental Nations again and talking about them with someone who appears to genuinely care is therapeutic – even if it makes his chest hurt with grief with all that he’s lost.  
  
“Anbu also have the task to act as the Hokage’s Personal Guard. And that brings us to the Hokage.” Naruto says wryly because he knows his explanation is long and perhaps a little long-winded.  
  
But Glorfindel likes it because it paints a picture of something larger and something more than blood and heritage like in Gondolin. Naruto speaks of _strength_.  
  
“The Hokage is the _one_ person who reaches the very top.” Naruto says, as though it should all speak for itself, and maybe it does, “The one who becomes the strongest jounin, then the most notorious Anbu. It’s the person who can shoulder the strength of an Army at their backs but also be the person that’s an army all on their own. _That_ is the Hokage.”  
  
Glorfindel is enthralled. If he understands correctly, then that would mean that the leader – the Hokage – is the military’s strongest soldier – _always_. The person who dictates where and when the army moves.  
  
That means that Naruto was – _is_ – a _Warlord_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. First off, I'm sorry! (┳Д┳) Secondly, yikes. But it gets better... eventually. 
> 
> This fic won't be too long. Just about 4-6 chapters-ish. I've almost finished writing it completely and have split up the chapters so that they all end in horrible cliffhangers because I don't know. I'm in a mood, I think. 
> 
> Thoughts!? ლ(｀∀´ლ)


	2. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the only thing one can do is to endure.

Naruto stays with him for several months. Learns to read the language and studies the books he provides. Glorfindel finds that Naruto – while often restless – is an attentive student. He learns quickly, frighteningly so, but Glorfindel takes it as a challenge and Naruto never backs down. It’s fun.   
  
As time pass, Glorfindel notices certain things about his friend. He sees Naruto’s gaze reaching for the horizon at every sunset – eyes wistful and longing. He understands though. He’s learned a lot about Naruto and his people. They are wanderers. They travel and help people – fight enemies when they appear, and train when they are free to do so. But Glorfindel finds his chest tighten with discomfort each time the sun sets. He doesn’t want Naruto to leave.   
  
But he will. He knows that.   
  
In a feeble hope to make him stay, Glorfindel suggests introducing him to the King. That way Naruto might find more reasons to stay in Gondolin. With him.   
  
Naruto says no.   
  
Then, one day, after Glorfindel returns to his quarters after a long day at court, Naruto is standing by the balcony with a backpack and a travelers cloak.   
  
Glorfindel’s chest hurts and he wants to tell him to stay – to not leave him. But Naruto’s eyes have grown a little distant lately, and Glorfindel knows it’s time to say goodbye.   
  
“Will I ever see you again?” He asks instead because he can’t find it in his heart to say goodbye. They’ve grown so close and he can’t bear the thought of losing him.  
  
Naruto turns around, the setting sun lighting up his hair and skin into something radiant and beautiful and Glorfindel tries to memorize it – imprint it in his mind so he doesn’t forget.   
  
“Every shinobi needs a village,” Naruto says, the corner of his lips quirking up into a small smile – a rare gift. “And Gondolin is sort of like a Hidden Village, I suppose.” There’s amusement in his voice then, humor. “But every once in a while shinobi have to go on missions – see the world. I’ve been stagnant for too long – resting – but stagnant. I need to familiarize myself with this world. I can’t keep pushing it away because it’s never going to go away. I need to accept that. I have to.”  
  
The ache in his chest eases somewhat because Glorfindel thinks he understands. Naruto has wanderlust, the urge to travel to not only see the world but to find his place in it. But it doesn’t mean Glorfindel will miss him any less.   
  
“When you return – because you _will_ – tell me of your travels?”  
  
Naruto’s blue eyes soften, grows fond and affectionate, “Promise.”  
  
He smiles then, relieved because he knows Naruto doesn’t break promises.   
  


* * *

  
  
Five years later Glorfindel finds Naruto in his quarters once more. He’s leaning against the balcony doors – waiting. For him. His hair a long and luminous gold – much like his own. Draped in a long well-worn cloak but with a smile on his face – an _effortless_ one.  
  
Glorfindel’s heart jumps to his throat, and then he’s across the room in a flash, arms full of Naruto as he twirls them around as a sound of delight echoes around him. He’s waited for so long.  
  
“How I’ve waited!” He says with radiant joy as he pulls back enough to take in the sight of his wonderful friend – a friend whose absence proved trying.   
  
Blue eyes sparkle with happiness and relief, crinkling at the edges as he smiles wide enough to match Glorfindel’s. “I’m home.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Naruto stays for almost a year before Glorfindel begins to notice a familiar pattern in his friend.   
  
He’s never hated the sunset as much as he does when Naruto gazes wistfully at it – because it means that soon he’ll lose his friend yet again.   
  
When he suggests introducing him to the King Naruto says no – he’s not ready yet. There’s more for him to see and learn. Later. Another time.   
  
Glorfindel makes him promise to not take so long this time.   
  
Naruto promises. And he doesn’t break his promises.   
  


* * *

  
  
Two years later Naruto returns – a large scar decorating his collarbone. Glorfindel almost upturns his stomach when he learns that Naruto almost lost his head in a skirmish with a battalion of orcs.   
  
“You should see the other guy.” He says with a laugh, but Glorfindel doesn’t laugh. He’s holding Naruto too tightly – is too relieved and frightened of what could have happened to dare. He holds Naruto for a long while.   
  
“I’ve missed you.” Glorfindel whispers into Naruto’s golden locks, and then feels the arms around him tighten – _cling_ to him.   
  
“I will always return to you.” Naruto swears, his breath warm and soothing against Glorfindel’s neck, “I promise.”  
  
“I would find it difficult to forgive you if you did not.”  
  


* * *

  
  
When Naruto begins gazing at the sunset yet again, Glorfindel contemplates building a gilded cage and luring the elf inside.   
  


* * *

  
  
Glorfindel never thinks much about love until one day he suddenly realizes that the absence of Naruto has only made his heart grow ever fonder. That one day he hopes to convince him to stay – and perhaps, take the empty seat beside him in court.   
  
King Turgon takes notice of his shift in heart – of the telling signs of budding love – and asks him who has managed to capture the Mighty Elf Lord’s attention.   
  
Glorfindel has never been able to lie to his King and is not planning on starting. Yet, he is not ready to reveal who that someone is. Because Naruto is _his_ – his treasure and most precious companion.   
  
So Glorfindel decides to call him Dimethor – the silent warrior. Because Dimethor is who others will see while Naruto is _his_ alone.   
  
The King tells him to introduce them – and Glorfindel laughs because he’s been trying to.   
  


* * *

  
  
Naruto likes the name – laughs when he hears about the pouting King who wants to meet him and never fails to ask about him at every opportunity he gets. So, he promises, on the balcony ledge – once more ready to leave after spending five months in Glorfindel’s company, that the next time he returns, Glorfindel may introduce him to the King.   
  
And Glorfindel _knows_. With a flutter of silken wings in his chest – that this will be the last time Naruto leaves. That once he returns he will _stay_.   
  
“Take this.” Glorfindel begins to untie the belt holding his most trusted sword in place. “Let it keep you safe so that we may meet again.”  
  
Naruto stares at the beautiful and ornate sword in Glorfindel’s hands. And then _he_ knows as well. He takes it – like one would the most fragile of treasures – and smiles.   
  
“Best prepare yourself,” Naruto says softly, but with warmth and affection as he locks his gaze with his Golden Lord’s, “I know little of Noble Courts. Best prepare your most creative excuses for all the ways I might accidentally insult them upon my return. I’m good at that sort of thing.”   
  
Glorfindel laughs – a sound so clear it resembles bells. He reaches for Naruto’s cheek and smiles.  
  
“I shall count the days, _Mela en’ coiamin_.”  
  
Fingers gently lift a long lock of golden hair as Naruto commits the feeling to memory while the strands slowly slip back between his fingers – then he’s gone.  
  
But Glorfindel smiles with elation – because _soon_.   
  


* * *

  
  
Naruto stares unseeing at the mound of dirt – hastily made and unnamed – but he _knows_. The long golden lock of hair left unburied is enough – because there is only one whose hair is the color of gold and sunlight.   
  
Black smoke rises in the distance and over the ruins of the once-great city of Gondolin. But Naruto cannot tear his eyes away from the lone lock of hair that once shone so brightly in the sun. Hair so soft and beautiful he dreamt of it every time he closed his eyes.   
  
The elves silently recuperating in the small camp around him stare – he feels their grief and sympathy like chains and shackles on his limbs. He doesn’t know how long he’s been there – in front of Glorfindel’s grave – staring. Trying to process but finding that it simply _can’t be_.  
  
“He saved our lives.” A voice says to his side, but Naruto only sees golden hair tainted with blood and ash and dirt. “A Balrog he slew… but his golden crown made him fall for it was too long and he too weary. Lord Glorfindel will be remembered for his bravery – that I swear.”  
  
Naruto feels a hand settle on his shoulder, but he can’t. _He can’t._ Because how could it be? How could he not have been by Glorfindel’s side? Why _why why why-  
  
_ “We cannot stay here. We must leave or they will find us.” The silence stretches and then someone is standing in front of him – brown eyes _– the wrong eyes_ – searches his face and something must show because the elf whose cheek is bruised and bloody ac _hes for him._ His brown eyes shine with grief and understanding, and Naruto just **_can’t_.** “What is your name, _mellon nin?_ ”  
  
“…Dimethor.” Because Naruto is _Glorfindel’s_.   
  
Two hands frame his face and brown eyes glitter with tears, “His beloved?” He asks as though he _knows_.  
  
Everything in sight blurs because the pain of his heart is _so_ _strong and his tears burn like acid_ , “ _I can’t-_ ”  
  
“You _have to!_ ” The elf cries and shakes him. But Naruto closes his eyes because it’s too much – the wound so deep he can’t _breathe_ \- “Lord Glorfindel did not fall so that you could die on his grave! He died so that we could _live!_ Will you dishonor his sacrifice, or will you live and remember it?! As he would have wanted you to! Who but you ought to remember him! You cannot stand here and fade – how will you face him in the Halls of Mandos if you do?”  
  
“ _It hurts-_ “   
  
“It always will! But will the pain of his absence conquer you or will it make you _stronger?_ ”  
  
The breath in his lungs ache and the weight of loss presses down on his shoulders… but the elf – whose name he doesn’t know – is right. But he has lost too much. The hollow echo of his heart too great and now he can only feel a building pressure of _anger_ and _rage_ because _why?_   
  
_Then he_ **_knows_**. Because how dare they? How **_dare they?!_** _  
  
_He opens his eyes and something in them satisfies the elf before him – because he nods and steps back – brown tear-struck eyes filled with sorrow but hardened with the same burning hatred and anger he feels.  
  
Rage and anger is… easy. It hurts less. That’s good. Because he’s going to hurt for the rest of his life, but he will not be the only one, he will make certain of it.  
  
That he **swears.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಥ_ಥ ...


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change but sometimes it takes a long time to get there.

Glorfindel looks behind his shoulder – the entrance to the Halls of Mandos looming behind him – and he breathes a sigh of relief, however heavy. Because he’s finally leaving it – a place that helped him heal from the trauma of his death. Perhaps not wholly… but enough. He will never heal completely. Not while knowing how Naruto may have found him upon his eventual return to Gondolin. It still makes him sick to his stomach. The mere thought enough to make him ill. But he cannot receive any more healing underneath Mandos watchful eyes. His only hope for any sort of peace will be in Nienna’s care or in Lorien’s garden.  
  
All he can do is wait. Wait for Naruto to find him again… And he will wait… however long it takes.  
  


* * *

  
  
It takes seven days for Glorfindel to spot one of them. Seven days of mournful wandering until he sees something so _familiar_ that he feels a burst of hope so encompassing he stumbles down the hill as he runs toward the enormous creature he’s only seen once before in a dream. But it’s so _familiar_.  
  
He's beside himself with happiness because Naruto will be so, _so happy_ once he learns of it!  
  
“Kurama!” He shouts and frails his arms, his smile wide and eyes wild, and he knows that he ought to be afraid when the large nine-tailed fox snaps his giant head around to face him – eyes red as blood and pupils slit in black. But he’s not. The other elves look at him like he’s mad – but Glorfindel cannot bring himself to care because _Kurama is right there!  
  
_**“How do you know that name, elf?”** Kurama’s voice is like thunder and Glorfindel finds that it steadies him – makes him slow down enough to string a coherent thought together.  
  
“I saw it in a dream.” He begins but needs to sit down because he _feels so much_ and Kurama is _so tall_ and _his neck_ \- “Long ago I woke from a strange dream of a nine-tailed fox who fought to save a single soul– “  
  
**“Naruto…”** Kurama trails off, but there's disbelief and shock alongside the thunder. Then he draws as close as he can and looms, **“Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?”**  
  
“I know him well,” Glorfindel feels tears welling up in his eyes as he smiles wetly at the being who once saved his beloved’s soul, “Oh, I know him so well.”  
  
**“Tell me everything.”**  
  
Glorfindel _does_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurama finds Glorfindel strange – then again all elves are odd, he feels. But unlike all the other elves and tiny Ainur on Valinor (some admittedly bigger than others) – Glorfindel is never wary of him – _ever_.  
  
It’s _nice_.  
  
Because even if the elves around them accept that the Bijuu are now part of Valinor and ought to be seen as the guardians that they are – because that was part of the deal – Kurama is not stupid. The elves are wary of him and his siblings. Not like Naruto’s people were – unlike them the elves are not _violent_. Never violent despite being so very capable in the matters of warfare. It makes him feel… tainted. Because much of what he knows and remembers of his life prior to his arrival on Arda is nothing but war and bloodshed. Of being used and caged and feared and _hunted_.  
  
And it’s lonely.  
  
Which – _grudgingly_ – makes Glorfindel’s daily company rather pleasant. He’s well mannered, speaks eloquently enough to make Kurama feel rather juvenile at times – which is a novel experience really – and always seem to find something new and interesting to discuss. And he’s seen _war_. He’s seen so much war and death and devastation, yet he’s still so bright and loving.  
  
Like Naruto.  
  
Which means that sometimes – all the time really if he’s honest – he finds that he misses Naruto. His little kit. The irritating and infuriatingly lovable blond fool that convinced him that he needed a friend so long ago. The tiny flea who wormed his way into Kurama’s heart. And now he misses him enough to see a mirage of his smile in Glorfindel’s – not to mention his _hair_. He also knows that Glorfindel _knows_. But he’s not particularly subtle so he doesn’t care. He _likes_ to hear stories about Naruto and his adventures… even if it feels wrong not being a part of them anymore.  
  
So, when Glorfindel comes by to spend time in his company as he would any other day – because somewhere during the thousands of years they’ve known each other, Glorfindel basically adopted him, _somehow_ – and looking like Naruto did when he first realized that the Fourth Hokage was his father – Kurama _knows_ that something has changed. That Glorfindel has learned something groundbreaking.  
  
It worries him – because things that matter to Glorfindel is one of two things: him and Naruto. And nothing’s changed for _him_ in thousands of years – except maybe his waistline. And that means that something’s happened to Naruto.  
  
“The Valar is sending me back,” Glorfindel says, stunned, like he can’t believe it. His bright eyes wide and unblinking. “ _They’re sending me back to Middle-Earth!_ ”  
  
Kurama tilts his giant head a little to the side and blinks as _possibilities_ flash through his ancient mind at the speed of light. Because if Glorfindel is being sent back to Middle-Earth – something completely _unheard_ of – then that means that he’ll be able to search for _Naruto_. Because there have been no sightings of Naruto on Valinor – which means that he’s still alive and hasn’t considered taking a boat and crossing the sea. But they both knew that… after some time, admittedly. After all, Naruto doesn’t realize that the Halls of Mandos is a physical place in Valinor just as he doesn’t realize that dying as an elf is not truly the end. It’s a concept of life and death that simply didn’t exist for him – it’s not one he’s ever known. And if there is one person they know how they think – it’s Naruto.  
  
Still, it provides them with _possibilities_. And if there’s one thing Kurama has had plenty of time to do since his forming on Valinor, it’s thinking. While the fact was never as blatant at first, Kurama recognizes that he likes being a part of Naruto and his life. He likes seeing Naruto wield his powers and winning battles. Kurama _likes_ fighting in battles – even if napping in the gardens of Valinor is pleasant too. But he’s no longer sealed inside of the kit. Offering his powers is no longer as easy as it once was.  
  
However, that doesn’t mean there are no _alternatives_ , **“I believe Aulë is due a visit, little one.”**

* * *

  
  
Kurama watches Glorfindel as he clutches the mallorn-carved chest to his breast. The priceless piece of jewelry inside of it more valuable than anyone could ever hope to realize – especially to those who don’t know either of them. It’s a circlet – forged and designed by Aulë – that can channel Kurama’s chakra the same way Naruto’s old seal did.  
  
Aulë forged it with Naruto in mind – per their request. Despite Aulë being initially hesitant to make such a powerful artifact, he eventually did because Kurama threatened to turn his smithy into a loo and Kurama is big, and even if Kurama has no need for such activities the point still stood. If he could have his kit back he was prepared to chakra-up any large pile of shit and dump it wherever he needed to. And if he thoroughly scandalized the entire elven and Ainur population with his threatening declaration – all the better. He’s still a fox, and playing tricks still amuses him – even if Naruto is not there to laugh with him. Hopefully, Glorfindel will find the little surprise waiting for him on Middle-Earth just as amusing as he does.  
  
**“If you’re going then you best board or that piece of driftwood will leave without you,”** Kurama says and feels a grin stretch across his face as the Teleri elves all throw him a mutinous glare. The sea-elves are very particular about their ships and Kurama’s not above needling them about it when the opportunity presents itself. They’re all so _sensitive_. It’s hilarious.  
  
If Glorfindel’s to be believed, then apparently he’s garnered a reputation of being a little (big) shit whenever he can get away with it. Which is true. Naruto will surely laugh when he finds out.  
  
“I will miss you, old friend,” Glorfindel admits, but he’s smiling and Kurama can understand why. He’s feeling rather happy himself. He’s excited because change is finally on the horizon.  
  
**“You’re very sentimental for such a tiny little thing.”**  
  
Glorfindel grins, “Don’t terrorize the locals too much while I’m away. Without me here to mediate between you and the victims of your pranks I fear I’ll return to a warzone.”  
  
Kurama huffs and feels a burst of childish glee as Glorfindel’s finely done hair comes undone, **“It’ll keep them on their toes. Might just toughen them up a bit.”** He nonchalantly brushes his large fluffy tail against a sizable group of Teleri elves on the docks and watches from the corner of his eye as they tumble to the ground in a choir of squawks. One even falls into the sea with a satisfying splash. **“Some paranoia never hurt anybody.”  
  
**With a resounding laugh, Glorfindel boards the ship while the sailors fish up their comrade from the sea.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lord Círdan’s thoughts race as the Valinórean ship finally enters the bay of Mithlond – the craftsmanship of his kin easy to identify. He’s seen the gleaming ship in a dream for days now and _finally_ it’s here. He doesn’t know who the ship carries or why, but he does know that the tide of the sea is shifting – _changing_. And his gut tells him it’s for the betterment of Middle-Earth and the Free Folk who calls it home.  
  
For the first time in a long, long while, Círdan feels a burst of hope and anticipation for the future.  
  
The elves around him are curious and wary, quietly speculating who the ship carries – what message the Valar might have for them – be it good or… Illúvatar forbids; _another_ doom from Námo.   
  
But Círdan knows it’s not. Feels the certainty grow the closer the ship sails – until finally, it docks, and two Teleri elves he’s never met raises a finely made ramp and settles it between the ship and the dock – right in front of him.  
  
Then, in one moment to the next, an elf appears on the ramp – hair as gold as spun sunlight, eyes brighter than a sunset, and tall enough to tower over those around him. His skin glows in radiance – a handsome elf if he’s ever seen one. The elf takes in his surroundings with a swift and broad gaze until they settle on Círdan – and then he _smiles_.  
  
A small knot in Círdan’s chest unravels – because apparently, he’s not above worrying about things he ought not to worry about – and smiles back.  
  
“Greetings, traveler.” He says because he still doesn’t know who he is. “Far you have traveled to reach these shores.”  
  
“That I have, Lord Círdan – for that is who I assume you are?” The elf is polite, somewhat soft-spoken, and Círdan decides he likes him immediately.  
  
“Indeed, I am Círdan the Shipwright – Lord of Mithlond. For days I have known a ship from Valinor would come – but I was not shown who would come with it.”  
  
“Something that ought to be corrected most swiftly! Long ago I would have been known as Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin. Now,” Glorfindel’s smile turns a little wry, “I suspect I am not so much a Lord any longer – as there is little to nothing left of my house. Instead, I now carry the title of the Valar’s new emissary.”  
  
Círdan hears the elves around him gasp, and he’s not quite capable of hiding his own surprise with the way his eyes widen at the elf’s name – least of all the elf’s _titles_.  
  
Glorfindel glances at the people around him and then meets the Shipwrights eyes, “I am here to offer counsel and aid.”  
  
With a smile blooming on his own face, Círdan says, “And you are most welcome.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Glorfindel spends the next few days in Lord Círdan’s company – an elf as calm and powerful as the sea he favors – and it’s with his help that Glorfindel decides which course to travel next. Assisting and counseling the elves in the matters of war with Sauron is the mission he was assigned by the Valar… but finding Naruto takes priority despite that. Naruto will _always_ take priority.  
  
He suspects Círdan noticed his none too subtle probing of information pertaining ‘characters of unusual strengths’ and therefor off-handedly mentioned to him the vast library in High King Gil-Galad’s port city in Forlond to allay him the need to ask – perhaps sensing that the topic was not to be broached without care.  
  
Traveling to Forlond would take a couple of days, and with a horse gifted by the Shipwright and a spread of food, Glorfindel says his thanks and leaves the port city of Mithlond behind.  
  
It is as Glorfindel drops out of sight from Mithlond that something happens.  
  
The mallorn-carved chest with Naruto’s circlet suddenly begins to glow from within, and Glorfindel doesn’t have the speed of thought to throw himself off his horse before the chest bursts open – _and the lid slams into his back_ – and a haze of deep red energy shoots out – promptly launching Glorfindel _and_ _the horse_ – to the side of the road and into the ditch.  
  
It all happens so fast that when Glorfindel opens his eyes again – because apparently, he closed them at some point – Kurama is standing right in front of him; the fox grinning and looking for all the world as unrepentant as a child does after some mischief. That most likely an adult would have reprimanded him for – because Glorfindel has no doubt that whatever Kurama just did – the Valar had _not_ intended for it.  
  
“ _Elbereth…_ ” Glorfindel groans at the sight of Kurama and elects to close his eyes, and quietly laments the fact that Kurama spooked his horse so badly it ran off into the woods.  
  
**“If the first thing you do, after crossing the entire world by boat, is to fall into a ditch – I might have to rethink how intelligent you are,”** Kurama states, dry and _dripping_ with glee.  
  
“ _Ay_ ,” Glorfindel ruefully begins, “What sort of mischief are you up to now, my old friend? How are you here?”  
  
**“The circlet.”** Kurama says simply, grinning, **“Naruto doesn’t have to wear it for me to channel my powers through it. The Circlet allows him to use my powers as he once did – but it also allows me to use it as an anchor so that I can manifest around its general proximity at my leisure.”**  
  
Glorfindel pushes himself up on his feet – coming to a height equaling that of Kurama’s back.  
  
At the very least Kurama appears to have had the forethought to not manifest at his original size. Poor Círdan might have found his heart stutter in shock if he did – not to mention Mithlond’s infrastructure would be brought to the test.  
  
“And what says the Valar of your decision to travel?” He asks because he _has to know_ if _they_ know what Kurama just did.  
  
**_“Who?”_**  
  
A wounded sound escapes Glorfindel as the large fox begins to yip – impenitent and amused of, no doubt, tricking _Aulë_.  
  
He sighs because there’s nothing he can do. Kurama is his friend but he couldn't stop him even if he tried because if Kurama decides to do something – especially if it concerns Naruto - he'll not let anybody stand in his way.  
  
“Will you, _at least_ , aid me in finding my horse?” Glorfindel asks dryly while a wave of resignation and exhaustion hits him.  
  
**“The chicken went that way.”** Kurama points in a general direction of where the horse took off with one of his nine tails and Glorfindel grumbles as he stomps into the woods to find his horse before it gets eaten by something unnatural.  
  


* * *

  
  
Aulë fumes as he hammers away at his anvil – the echoes of the rest of the Valar’s laughter bouncing on the walls in his halls and only making him hit it harder. _Damned cursed fox!_  
  
Meanwhile, in the Halls of Mandos, Námo hums quietly to himself as a prophecy of the future blooms in his mind – a small snippet gifted by Eru Illúvatar of the future to come. He smiles then, a smile usually reserved only for his wife Vairë – because no longer is the future quite as bleak as it once was.  
  
Perhaps Melkor may even elect to stay in the Void on his own accord henceforth – with Dagor Dagorath now little more than a fool's quest. The fallen Mairon certainly isn’t prepared for what awaits him.  
  
Námo suspects Vairë will enjoy weaving _that_ story quite a bit, no doubt. _He'll_ certainly enjoy having that tapestry decorate his halls until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't seriously think I'd kill our favorite snuggle pets right? Watch out, Kurama. is. in. the. HOUSE! ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) 
> 
> Unfortunately, poor Glorfindel is the one who has to deal with that... massive fucking troll of a fox. ಥ◡ಥ
> 
> But while that is all well and good, a lot of time has passed since Glorfindel's death...   
> ...so where does that leave Naruto? (´-ι_-｀)


	4. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama understands a little more than anyone else.

Glorfindel finds it difficult to not let out a bark of laughter as High King Gil-galad and his councilmen arrive at the large front gates of Forlorn. Kurama’s chest rumbles like thunder at the sight of them and to an untrained ear it sounds like an intimidating threat from an angry dog, but Glorfindel knows Kurama is merely finding the situation so amusing that he can’t physically stop himself from chuckling. It’s only that he _appears_ like he means to (and could) lay waste to the city – not that he actually _will_. Perhaps Glorfindel has spent too long in Kurama’s company because he can’t quite stop the twitching of his own lips.  
  
The High King and his most trusted advisors stare unblinkingly at Kurama (along with everyone else). Their eyes wide as they appear equal parts terrified and gobsmacked at the sight of the massive beast sitting at their doorstep – looking for all the world like it’s planning the best route to acquire its dinner. Of course, Kurama would never do that. He doesn’t actually _need_ to eat and when he does he prefers to drink offensive quantities of wine because it “leaves a pleasant buzz in his head”. But that causes its own set of problems. _Large_ problems.  
  
Regardless, Kurama’s presence was not exactly conveyed in the message sent by Lord Círdan several days before to forewarn of his arrival, so it’s not really their fault nor can they be blamed for coming to the wrong conclusion and hastily arming themselves with the grace and speed of a large scurry of squirrels.  
  
Glorfindel – if his attempt to suppress his own laughter wasn’t so difficult – would have been impressed at the speed in which they all prepared for battle. He doubts Kurama sees it that way, because to him everyone around him is about equal to the size of ants or mice, and though it’s taken time for the elves and Ainur of Valinor to stop their instinctual habit to hastily retreat from his presence, the rest cannot be said for anyone else on Middle-Earth.  
  
“Peace!” Glorfindel purposely steps in front of his large friend, hands raised, but unable to stop the stubborn grin from stretching across his face. The elves around them fix their gaze upon him – _with_ _effort_ – and when they do some of the shock and tension building in the air dissipates. “Kurama and I come in peace.”  
  
Kurama unhelpfully grins. Razor-sharp teeth and all. The elves instinctively raise their weapons.  
  
“Promise!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Glorfindel’s smile is polite as High King Gil-galad describes the situation with Sauron and the state of their army while the company moves towards the King's private study. There is an eagerness in his words that talks of a war long fought but with little to show for. The High King wants the war to end – much like everyone else. Glorfindel is not eager to step back into a war but that is the task he was given by the Valar, and he knows he has little choice. Knowing that, Kurama’s presence proves to be a great comfort. With him – and eventually Naruto – Sauron won’t know what hit him.  
  
But first, he needs to find his beloved, and he knows that Kurama is equally as eager and impatient to find his precious companion again.  
  
“There is much to be done to prepare for the war against Sauron,” Glorfindel agrees when there is a lull in the conversation. “However, before then, I have another task that I’m afraid cannot wait.”  
  
“Another task?” The High King does not look offended by the subtle but noted desire to end the topic at hand. Instead, he looks curious, if not intrigued.  
  
Glorfindel nods and offers a more genuine but sadder smile, “I have been separated from my beloved for several millennia. I fear I will not be in a good state of mind to face the war with Sauron until I’m reunited with Dimethor once more. – “  
  
The company abruptly stops, bringing both Glorfindel and Kurama to a halt as the High King’s eyes widen in shock and Elrond Peredhel whips his head around from in front of them. The hall falls eerily silent but not for long. But it’s enough for a foreboding shard of ice to lodge itself in Glorfindel and Kurama’s hearts.  
  
“Of course…” Elrond says in a breathless voice of comprehension and recognition. “Lord Glorfindel and Lord Dimethor of Gondolin.”  
  
High King Gil-galad’s lips press into a thin and grim line as he looks from Glorfindel to Kurama and notes their sudden wariness. He seems to come to a decision then because he nods once and then turns to Elrond, “Bring them to the library and help them to the book about Lord Dimethor.” He then turns to Glorfindel and Kurama again, “Take all the time that you need.”  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Morgoth’s Bane_ – that’s what they call him. Described as a shadow that strikes at the heart of all evil with rage and zeal that suffocates the malevolence of even the foulest of creatures. A Mighty One that relentlessly tracks the Enemy and hunts it like a predator hunts its prey. The Enemy of The Enemy.  
  
Glorfindel stares at the inked pages but can’t quite comprehend them. Behind him, Kurama is silent but looming. Barely a comfort as the words written down before them look as wrong as they feel. The person described in the book is as much a stranger to Glorfindel as they are to Kurama. The book itself is a collection of personal recounts of historical events involving ‘Lord Dimethor’, as he was titled after his battle with Anacalagon, through the voices of those who’d been there and seen them happen.  
  
The book paints a vivid picture of an elf that swore vengeance on the hastily made grave of his lost love, of countless battles fought, innumerable enemies slain, and yet… no one knew where he was. No one knew how to find him at all. Certain speculations suggest that he doesn’t have a home, that he never stops moving, never stops tracking The Enemy. Others tentatively suggest he’s not real or simply dead.  
  
It borders on myth – a legend. A tragic tale of a broken love and the madness it left behind in its absence.  
  
Glorfindel feels _ill_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kurama silently watches as Glorfindel despondently stares into the open fire in the High King’s office – the High King himself, along with his vice-regent – equally as quiet as he, but mostly because they worry about him. Kurama worries too. He knows that Glorfindel blames himself – _sees_ it. Even a small voice in his own mind whispers that if Glorfindel had not so foolishly turned his back on the falling Balrog, he would have survived, and Naruto would never have been left behind… but Kurama strangles that voice whenever it rears its head. It’s not Glorfindel’s fault. It’s only his own protective instincts venting.  
  
However, that doesn’t change that Kurama worries about Naruto as well. For all that Glorfindel loves his little kit, he doesn’t understand shinobi as Kurama does. Doesn’t understand what, at his core, Naruto _is_. But Kurama _does_ , because he’s lived inside of Naruto for the duration of his kit’s mortal life.  
  
Naruto’s greatest fear was always to lose those he loved because he loved and felt loved by so very few. He guarded his heart and those he’d let inside of it with a ferocity that bordered on paranoia – because it was _all he had_. His very strength was built on the foundation of protecting his precious people. To lose them was never part of the equation. Naruto _never_ allowed himself to fail in that aspect of his life – and he never had. Not wholly. Those he’d lost he’d found again – like Uchiha Sasuke. But even then, Naruto had never given up on his belief that he’d find his friend again – _never_.  
  
But this time it was different. Not only had Naruto been cut off from everyone and everything he’d ever known when he first woke up on Arda, but he’d also been completely lost in a world he did not understand. Glorfindel had been his saving grace. His anchor. Someone to tether himself to before the threads to his heart and mind unraveled completely.  
  
And then Glorfindel died.  
  
Kurama can’t help but wonder how he’s never considered the possibility that Naruto would turn to vengeance – to hatred and anger he so often preached was never the answer. Although Naruto was always incredibly resilient, nobody is invincible, and that’s on him for forgetting. It’s easy to forget that Naruto is flesh and bones, emotions, and dreams and desires just like everybody else.  
  
Naruto, if anyone, always felt things more acutely than anyone he’s ever known. Because of that, when Kurama thinks about it, he’s not surprised Naruto finally lost it and sank into the darkest corner of his own mind. Those that despair and lose all hope often do.  
  
Kurama can’t imagine what Naruto has been through. Alone for several millennia, driven to hunt and exact vengeance because of a promise fueled by despair and grief. Sasuke had lost himself to grief after the death of his clan – a most unpleasant sight. The thought of Naruto going through the same thing but on an astronomically larger scale makes his skin crawl.  
  
However, Naruto was and _is_ a far more competent shinobi than Sasuke could ever hope to be. Not the most unbiased opinion, but the truth none the less. So instead of thinking about the train-wreck that was Sasuke and his ‘avenging melodramatic’ soap opera of life, Kurama thinks about _Hatake Kakashi_.  
  
Kakashi was, loathe as he is to admit it, a most excellent shinobi. Looking past his flaws and his irritating quirks, Kakashi’s sheer competence and coping mechanism in life had always been textbook for an ideal shinobi. When life failed him again and again, he’d turned to what he knew – his _profession_. In the forges of grief, he’d unmade and remade himself into a weapon – into a calculating and unfeeling shinobi that undoubtedly made Shimura Danzo drool. It served to make him into a shinobi to be feared and revered depending on which side of the battlefield one stood. The downside, however, was that Kakashi didn’t _live_. He _existed_. He kept going and going and would have continued to do so if he’d not been forced to stop – something which would have eventually cost him his life had he not. He’d been a teenager and then a young adult that kept pushing the boundaries with a carelessness that was suicidal.  
  
Naruto was Kakashi’s student. Naruto, just like Kakashi, carries the same competence and talent. But Naruto is also unique in a way Kakashi was not. Kakashi faced the dangers of other shinobi – of like-minded and equally dangerous professionals – Naruto is not. Naruto is plowing through The Enemies armies, dog the steps and nips at the heels of the devil, because Naruto is not limited like Kakashi was – by time, by age, by strength. Stagnation for a shinobi is death. Those that stop training and stop improving will fall behind and then die. That was a fact – a simple truth of life. Naruto’s ability and determination in training was always unrivaled – even more so when he had a purpose. Which means that during the time he’s been alone and seething in the shadows, he’s been training, perfecting, and honing himself into a weapon of unparallel Might as a coping mechanism because that’s what he was taught, what’s familiar in a sea of unknowns, it’s what he _knows_.   
  
The book mentions Naruto destroying Anacalagon’s eyes. Anacalagon had been the size of the Juubi – a _mountain_. Perhaps even larger. Which tells Kurama that Naruto has not stopped his training – that the loss of Glorfindel had done what it did to Kakashi – forced them to turn inwards so that they didn’t fall into a thousand pieces.  
  
But Naruto is also an elf. Elves can fade from grief. Many do.  
  
Kurama follows Glorfindel’s gaze and watches the flames as they cast shadows in the room.  
  
It would be just like Naruto to stave off death until he upholds his promise of vengeance. After that, with nothing left, he suspects Naruto plans to simply lay down and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;´д｀)


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what Naruto's been up to.

Naruto wonders at the terror the villagers display as they flee on the back of their horses and hastily prepared carriages. He knows, logically, that he’s supposed to be concerned – worried, but he’s not – not anymore in any case. The orcs won’t reach the village for another few minutes. He would know, of course, since he’s been tracking them for two days in preparation for their eventual annihilation. The village is located at an ideal geographical position to corner the army without losing sight of any of the stragglers. It will help to stop them from fleeing when they realize they’ll die like any other orc, dragon, balrog, or whatever goes-dump-in-the-night-creature that _fucker_ thinks to use next. It doesn’t matter though. There’s nothing he can’t kill. He’ll kill that fucking shriveled old relic himself when he manages to pin the arsehole down long enough to tear him to pieces. But Sauron’s clever. Or a coward. Unfortunately. He hides like a rat in a sewer and continues to do so – only ever coming out when he knows that he won’t find a pair of hands waiting to strangle him when he least expects it.  
  
It drives Naruto up the fucking wall knowing that he’s out there – waiting, watching, like a monster hiding in the dark. Of course, he knows _where_ Sauron is. The problem is that he can’t get to him. He’s behind protective barriers in that _ugly_ tower of his – rarely ever leaves it – the filthy coward.  
  
But that’s okay, for now. They’ve been playing the same game for millennia and Sauron is losing ground every year and he knows it. With each passing cycle, Sauron’s territory grows smaller and he’s pushed further south. It’s taken a long time to purge Sauron and his ilk from the north and west. With the mountain range acting as a wall of protection, the only place left to work on is the east side. Fortunately, the elves living at Greenwood and the dwarves of Erebor act like a buffer in the north, few orcs ever get further than their borders. Which allows him to narrow down Sauron’s movements. Taking Erebor is strategic and he knows that Sauron needs a foothold in the east to take back the ground he’s already lost.  
  
As if he’d let that fucker get so much as an _inch_ of his old territory back.  
  
Sometimes he imagines having allies – a _team_ – to make it all easier and to end it sooner. Because he’s alone and it’s a never-ending battle to hold them back – to herd them to where he wants them. But then long golden hair seems to appear in his peripheral view and the thought disappears like smoke. He knows what it means and who it belongs to – a constant and painful reminder of why he does it alone. Why he does everything alone. But he doesn’t like to think about that. That part of his mind is fragile – vulnerable. He can’t probe at it lest he wants to start seeing long golden strands of hair _everywhere_ as he did in the beginning. Going back to _that_ time is not something he wants to do. He’s better these days – the pain more numbing than a constant acid burn in his lungs like it once was. Cutting his hair off helped. The black bandana around his head and lower face helped even more. It’s easier when he doesn’t see any of it. But sometimes a small and weak voice whispers in his ears that _he_ loved his long blond hair.  
  
Naruto ignores it and it’s grown easier to do so. The less pain he feels the fewer voices he hears and the less golden hair he sees.  
  


* * *

  
  
Naruto realizes ten minutes into the fight that something is different. Not wrong, per se, but different. The orcs fight with their usual savageness, but they’re reckless in a way he can’t quite recall having seen in centuries. Not since Sauron tried to trick him. He’d failed, of course, and had not tried again, but it’s similar.  
  
It’s like they know they’re going to die so they don’t bother with their usual – if abysmally poor – combat form.  
  
It’s suspicious as hell.  
  
It doesn’t exactly take a genius to figure out that Sauron uses his minions like disposable trash, but to send an entire army into the grinder is something he’s not seen before. Sauron doesn’t face him in open warfare anymore because he knows he _can’t_ win.  
  
That means that Sauron is up to something and he doesn’t want Naruto to know what it is.  
  


* * *

  
  
It takes him half a day to figure out Sauron's game. By sending an army to the east the west is left open. Because as much as Naruto relishes in his ability to act as a permanent thorn in Sauron's arse, he can’t send his clones _that_ far away from him. A couple of hundred miles, sure, but over a thousand? No. Even he can’t do that. If he could, he would have established a border patrol of clones all along with the mountain range and the southern gap – effectively blocking the entire western part of the continent from Sauron’s forces. It would have made his war against Sauron considerably shorter, but his range simply isn’t that long. Hell, nothing he knows of can stretch itself that far with chakra alone. Which means that Sauron knows Naruto can’t stop him from advancing when he’s up fuck-all-east of Erebor but far enough east of the mountain to look like a deliberate attempt from the army to circle around and hit the dwarven city from the north.  
  
Which was probably the plan if they managed to circle around the mountain because Sauron is a greedy shithead that grabs for what little he can. However, that also means he wants something in the west as well.  
  
… fat chance.  
  


* * *

  
  
In the end, he’s too late to stop Sauron from razing Eregion’s capital city of Ost-in-Edhil to the ground, and the failure feels like a knife to his chest and it _twists-_  
  
But that’s not going to stop him from _following their army and hunting them down_. They might have destroyed yet another elven city – which he deliberately suppresses to the far off corner of his mind because all _he can taste is ash on his tongue and long golden-_  
  
It doesn’t matter.  
  
He’s going to kill them all. Every single one of them, and if he has to walk into Mordor and breathe the toxic fumes in the air to do so **then he will!**  
  


* * *

  
  
It's pathetically easy to infiltrate Mordor. A simple transformation and what was once Naruto is now an ugly orc with drool dripping all over its chin. He can’t speak their language but acting appropriately stupid hasn’t failed him yet. It says a lot about them, he thinks, that he can walk around grunting like a dumbass and pass for an orc. If someone gets a little too close he can just kill them, spark some chaos, and then transform into another orc and nobody would be the wiser.  
  
It’s not the first time he’s infiltrated Mordor, far from it, but he can never stay too long. The air, as it were, is toxic. He can deal with it for some time, usually by wearing a mask underneath his transformation, but eventually, he has to leave to avoid prolonged damage. It’s never permanent, of course, not to him, but depending on how long his exposure to the fumes last, his recovery differs. Since Sauron has learning difficulties and repeatedly does the same thing over and over… and over and over again, Naruto never stays for long since he needs to stay on top of the orc patrols lest they slip past him.  
  
The fact he was tricked – after _millennia_ of outwitting the absolute _shithead_ – well. There’s nobody there to judge him on his faults and failures. Nobody but himself. Not that his own judgment isn’t awful, but at least there’s nobody alive to be disappointed. At least he doesn’t have to _look_ at it – see it staring him in the face through someone else’s eyes.  
  
But for Sauron to outwit him is unacceptable. Naturally, someone ought to _beat the shit out of everything and everyone to make sure the fucker doesn’t do it again_.  
  
There’s something else he needs to do before that, however. And that’s figuring out why Sauron attacked the city in the first place. Aside from being an arsehole. Since he can’t understand the shit coming out of the mouths of those around him, he has to… ah, _snoop_. He’s good at that.  
  


* * *

  
  
There’s a steady stream of orcs coming in and out of the large black tower and it doesn’t take long to figure out that whatever he needs to figure out what Sauron's plan is – is inside of it.  
  
So, he waits. Skulks around the shadows until a hunched-over orc carrying a barrel on its back passes him by. Or it would have, if he hadn’t killed it, transformed into its copy, and pulled the barrel onto his own back to take its place as it lined up to enter the tower.

The evil bastard really had to do something about his security protocols.  
  


* * *

  
  
It takes almost an hour before he finds a credible lead. It takes him to the dungeons where he – through some sleight of hand – steals both keys and orc faces aplenty.  
  
That’s when he feels it, the oppressive darkness that is _Sauron_.   
  
It’s jarring, when the screaming begin, because he’s ready to tear through the stone walls to reach the evil bastard **to finally kill him** , but the boiling rage in his chest drops down to a simmer at the agony he can hear echoing throughout the entire dungeon. It’s still far away, but the screams are loud enough to carry, and they speak of a pain that makes him _stop_ and _reconsider_.  
  
Sauron, as far as he’s aware, doesn’t take prisoners. Certainly, the orcs do and then eat them, but _Sauron_ doesn’t. Which begs the question… who did they take… and why?  
  
… and was it worth letting Sauron slip through his fingers yet again to save them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, who could it be in the dungeons? ಠﭛಠ


End file.
